


Right Behind You

by distraughtlover



Series: Boys Will Be Boys [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Nothing beats getting rimmed by Theo.Scott can attest to the fact.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Boys Will Be Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Right Behind You

Scott’s breath ghosted across the bathroom mirror, his face only inches away from the glass. 

With his strong forearms planted firmly on the bathroom counter, Scott sighed raggedly, arching his bare back as he remained in a slightly-bent position. 

With Theo on his knees right behind him. 

Both of their clothes had been immediately forgotten in Scott’s bedroom when they came back from a workout session at their college’s gym, their muscled bodies dripping with sweat. 

Not even caring that his knees were hurting from the tile underneath, Theo hungrily nibbled Scott’s fat bubble ass, his heart pumping quickly. 

“God, I’ve been dying to eat you out for ages,” Theo said. 

With a heavy sigh, Scott replied, “Fuck, I wish we had done this sooner.”

Smirking behind him, Theo said, “You were too busy chasing after girls at parties.”

“As long as you keep doing what you’re doing, you won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Scott then eagerly pushed back several times, needing to feel Theo’s tongue and breath on him. A lone bead of sweat rolled down the middle of Scott’s broad back, tickling him. 

Theo worked his mouth at a rapid pace, kissing, mouthing, and licking against every inch of Scott’s round posterior. His thick cock was throbbing to be touched, but right now, all that mattered was making sure he ate Scott out like a full-course meal. 

The important thing for Theo to do was keep his face locked between Scott’s cheeks. His tongue darted out, licking at the available skin, before he opened his mouth wider and sucked on Scott’s tight hole. 

“Yes, yes! Fuck, Theo!” Scott exclaimed, his eyes threatening to roll back. 

He was tempted to bring his hand out and hold Theo’s head in place. Next time, he was going to make sure he’d be sitting on Theo’s face instead. 

Pulling back for a moment, Theo couldn’t help but admire the beauty of Scott’s backside. He was astounded at how tan and smooth Scott’s outer ass cheeks were, his eyes glued to the sight. But what Theo loved the most was the very light layer of black hair that was sporadically coated along the inner depths of Scott’s cheeks. 

This was an ass any man would kill for. 

With a devious grin on his face, Theo reached up and spanked Scott’s left ass cheek, watching in awe as the large cheek wobbled with heft. 

“Bastard,” Scott muttered with a soft grin. 

“Tease,” Theo retorted smugly. 

After spanking Scott several more times, Theo dove in and hurriedly motor-boated his perfect ass cheeks, letting out loud grunts of happiness. 

“I think my hole needs a little more attention,” Scott said, hinting at what he wanted Theo to do next. 

“My fucking pleasure,” Theo said. 

For a few moments, Theo rubbed the pad of his index finger tenderly against Scott’s opening, wanting to show he could be gentle as well. 

Then he went forward, hungry as hell. Excitement coursed through Theo as he wiggled his tongue against Scott’s puckered hole. 

“Exactly what I fucking wanted,” Scott groaned out, his limbs shaking. 

Then, without any warning, Theo slipped the tip of his tongue through Scott’s tight ring of muscle. 

Instantly, Scott jerked at the intrusion, then settled down and groaned heavily in pleasure. 

Starting off slow, Theo tongue-fucked Scott’s ass, making sure to take his time. He couldn’t help but moan happily from the tight warmth that surrounded his tongue while Scott eagerly urged him on. 

Scott couldn’t help but admit how strange it felt to have somebody’s tongue moving around inside him, but it was also a feeling he wouldn’t trade for anything. 

Theo languidly worked his tongue in and out, before pushing in further and rapidly wiggling his tongue around, striving to taste as much as he could inside. 

After pulling his tongue out, Theo murmured, “You taste fucking incredible, Scott.”

Turning his head back, Scott looked at him and teasingly asked, “Why don’t you let me have a taste for myself?”

Theo stood up from the ground slowly as Scott pushed himself upward, his back hurting slightly in a good way as he turned around and faced Theo. 

Both naked men couldn’t help but eye-fuck each other blatantly before Theo reached forward, grasping at Scott’s waist. 

With their mouths so close, they felt their skin tingling as each other’s breath drifted across their lips. 

Then Theo finished the distance and pressed his lips against Scott’s, their mouths held tight together, their muscular chests rubbing against one another. 

Almost instantly, Theo slipped his tongue into Scott’s mouth, taking control. Scott groaned as their tongues danced together, the taste of his own ass driving him mad with lust. 

With his right hand, Theo grabbed both of their long stiff cocks, holding them firmly together. Instantly, both Theo and Scott hissed from the intense heat that came off their cocks. 

“Feels so good,” Scott muttered weakly, reaching up and desperately rubbing Theo’s left nipple. 

An utterly low groan of approval escaped past Theo as Scott touched him. He couldn’t help but puff out his chest, hoping to impress Scott. 

Then Theo started jerking both of them off at the same time, his wrist working up and down firmly. 

“Fuck yes, Theo, keep going,” Scott urged deeply. 

There was no way Theo could last much longer. He pumped them quicker, his breath hurried. 

“So fucking amazing,” Theo whispered, his eyes right at Scott’s. 

“Right there, baby, you can do it,” Scott said encouragingly, his voice rich with want for Theo. 

The pace Theo jerked them off at was intense and utterly quick. Scott could feel his release building up in his balls, biting his lip in anticipation. 

Theo, unable to help himself, stopped his motion and then expertly rubbed his thumb across the top of Scott’s cock-head. 

“Fuck!” Scott yelled, his release arriving instantly. 

Heated strips of cum shot out as Scott came uncontrollably, his chest quaking. Theo was impressed at how much jizz spilled out, wanting to see it forever. Scott leaned forward, his forehead planted against Theo’s strong shoulder. 

As soon as Scott finished, Theo wrapped his cum-covered hand around his own dick and tugged hurriedly, soon releasing as well. 

He was blinded at how wonderful his orgasm felt, all because of Scott. Continuous grunts came out as he jizzed, while Scott kept a gentle hold on his nipple. 

Then they both stood quietly, holding each other like their lives depended on it. Scott breathed in the delicious aroma of Theo’s musk along with the lingering scent of his cologne. He pressed a soft kiss against Theo’s collarbone, while Theo continued holding his waist tightly. 

After slowly cleaning the cum that landed on their skin and also the floor, Scott walked forward and led the way out of his bathroom, Theo following right behind him. 

With a wide smirk, Theo watched the way Scott’s big ass cheeks shook and jiggled, feeling the urge to grab and squeeze them. 

Once they were inside Scott’s bedroom, Theo wondered about what would happen next. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for an answer. 

“You might want to take a nap right now,” Scott said with a pleased smirk. “You’ll be fucking the shit out of me later on tonight.”

“Oh, you can be sure of it,” Theo promised firmly. 

Then a long and restful nap soon followed afterward.


End file.
